Halloween At The Grissom's
by PiperG
Summary: An answer to a challenge issued at GSRForeverLove by Neelloc12, Fun, Humor, Love,and more. No beta, I wrote this in ten minutes, so don't sue me! I don't own CSI, but I wish I owned Grissom


**Neelloc12's Holiday Fan Fiction Challenge**

**OK folks, this is my very first fanfic challenge and it will cover 2 american holidays, Columbus Day-Oct.12th(traditional) and Halloween-Oct.31st. Write a humorous, happy story(it can be romantic too). Length can be anywhere from 1-10 chapters. Challenge will end on Halloween Oct. 31st. Here are your prompts:**

**Include the number 30(at least once)**

**Must make some kind of reference to Christopher Columbus(at least once)**

**Must include at least one geekchild(can be anywhere from born in the story up to adulthood)**

**Trick or treating or Halloween party or both if you want**

**A costumed pet named Archie, Buzz, or Max(yes Bruno can be in the story too but he must be named Bruno)**

**Rating can be anywhere from K to MA**

--

It was cool for Las Vegas in October, and Gil and Sara Grissom were walking thier boxer,Bruno down the lane at the local park.

"Honey, what do you want to do for Halloween?" Grissom asked Sara

"Gil, are you serious? You never want to do anything."

"Well, since this is our first Halloween as a married couple, I thought we should do something." Grissom said quietly.

Sara laughed and shook her head. _This man is so hard to figure out!_

Walking toward the driveway to their townhouse, Sara said, "Why don't we host a Halloween party?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's see, tomorrow is Columbous Day, so let's send out invitations Tuesday." Grissom suggested.

Sara was still shaking her head at him.

Later that day...

Grissom was watching "The History Of Halloween" on the History Channel and Sara was in the kitchen making veggie burgers. Bruno barked, and then Sara heard Nick walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Grissom, what's for supper?"

"Veggie burgers, want one?" Sara replied.

"God, no. I like real dead cow." Nick said with a smile.

"Gross Nick." Sara giggled.

"Honey, tell Nick about the party." Grissom yelled.

Sara and Grissom spent the evening with Nick as thier guest talking and planning the party.

Tuesday...

"I'll mail the invitations on my way to the lab, Sara" Grissom told her as he got ready for work.

"Sounds good. I'll shop for costumes."

"Don't get me anything stupid, ok? I don't want to be Christopher Columbus, or Einstein." Grissom said.

"Do you want to be a bug?" Sara said and then kissed him.

"Whatever you wish, honey." Grissom said quietly

Halloween Night...

There were 30 people at the Grissom home and the house was noisy. Grissom really wasn't used to that, neither was he used to dressing as a cowboy. Chaps and all. Sara loved it.She thought he was sexy.

Catherine was unusually modest, wearing a witch costume, while Nick was Spiderman, Greg The Joker and Brass Frankenstien.

Sara walked into the livingroom to bring in more food when Bruno drug himself from his bed and looked at her sadly. She had put the superdog costume on him and he was not happy, not in the least. Grissom patted his head, "Tell Mommy to take that off of you."

Sara smiled." No, Gil. If I have to wear this..." She waved a hand over her huge belly and her massive M&M costume, "then he can wear his."

"Well, since you are two weeks from your due date, you make a lovely treat." Grissom whispered.

Dancing and talking were in full force by 11 pm and that is when it happened.

"Gilbert!" Sara called from the bathroom.

"What was that?" Greg asked.

"I think she's stuck again." Grissom said.

Walking into their bedroom, and stopping at the bathroom door, he knocked, "Sara?"

"I'm in labor and I need you to help me change out of this stupid thing!" Sara said rather loudly.

"Oh, Sara! Now? Oh shit!" Grissom was a mess.

He got her out of the bathroom, and helped her change into a pair of his sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. She wadled out to the livingroom breathing heavily.

"Sara is in labor, we are leaving now." Grissom said while pushing his wife toward the door.

"Calm down, Gil, or you'll never make it." Catherine called.

"I'll drive" said Brass.

"I'll get this house cleaned up."said Catherine.

"We'll see you at the hospital" Greg,Nick and Doc Robins called.

Later...

The Cowboy, Gil Grissom brought out his new baby daugher, Sadie, to meet the Joker,The Witch, Frankenstien and Spiderman.

The former M&M was sleeping happily.

Happy Halloween!


End file.
